A Start Without an End
Plot Star, who now looked like Baz-El, had shapeshifted into a sheet, and was slipping around Galvan B. Then, he saw Clockwork coming towards him. "I found something messing up time. It seems to be in space, and I see some kinds of aliens, one looks like that one you used the other day. Maybe it is in the Starwave," he said. "I shall find it and defeat it to restore time," said Star, going and getting his spikes. Then, he jumped into the center of Galvan B, into the Starwave. Theme song! Star arrived in the Creati Region, where he saw Fakestar and Creatorstar, still unnamed. "You are my aliens," said Star. "Aliens? What are you talking about? We are your abilities, and you pick each one of us individually," explained Creatorstar. "Really? My friend Clockwork said you were aliens," replied Star. "We kinda half are and half aren't. You see, the Starwave was made unknown, and we started out as just machines and potions. But somehow, DNA got mixed in, and different creatures started forming. There were several, and the Starwave got split into regions by similar abilities. Me, Fakestar, Lovestar, and Speedstar are the ones that are tamed, but there are others out there, others no one knows about. Except for the beast, that no one dares to even think about for too long," explained Creatorstar, who seems to have named them. "Why don't you try to defeat it? You have great abilities," said Star. "The beast has strength, more than me, great agility, fierce claws, acid spit, and several other powers. Several other powers that don't stand a chance against creating phonies, upgrading creations, making love, and super speed," said Fakestar. "I'll check it out," said Star, who started walking away. He walked until he saw a wall, with claw scrapes in it. The scrapes glowed purple, and the wall broke, making a beastial pterodactyl, beastial T-Rex, and beastial triceratops. Star shot lasers at all of them, but they were highly durable, and the beast dinosaurs started tossing Star around. Commercial break! Star started running, but the T-Rex grabbed him with his tail. Star turned into liquid and slipped from the dinosaur's hand, but was picked up and rolled around by the pterodactyl. Star blew up his head and turned it black, then turned his body white and grew a collar. He made pincers, and the collar glowed red. Star was Creatorstar. He created a large mace and swung at the pterodactyl, who dropped him into the triceratops. The mace was useless against the triceratops' armor. "Guess I'll have to upgrade it," said Star, making a large mace with an armor magnet. Star threw the mace at the triceratops, attracting the armor to it, then Star took it off and swung the first mace at the triceratops, killing it. The T. Rex kicked Star around. Star slipped out of the T. Rex's range and grabbed the second mace. He shot the triceratops' armor at the T. Rex, sticking it's feet to the ground. The T. Rex tried to move, but instead fell down, and his teeth got stuck on the floor. "You're giving me a ride," said Star, running on the T. Rex, and jumping on the pterodactyl. He switched back to his normal abilities, and the pterodactyl flew him around. The pterodactyl flew him down to the Velociti Region, where Speedstar was. Speedstar ran in a square around Star, and Star tried to converse, but Speedstar was too fast. Star shapeshifted into a motorcycle and ran with Speedstar. Speedstar made wind behind him, and shapeshifted it into a finger and pointed it in a direction, which Star rolled to. It took him through the Valentin Region. In the Valentin Region, Lovestar was practicing creating love. "Hello, down there!" said Star, talking to Lovestar. Then, the beastial pterodactyl into a red mushy cube, and flew away. Star fell down. "Hi. Are you here to defeat the beast?" asked Lovestar. "Yes, if only I knew where the beast was. Can you guide me?" asked Star. "Sure. Use this potion," said Lovestar, giving Star a bottle with a pink liquid in it. "Am I supposed to drink this?" asked Star. "Pour it on the path, and it will guide your way to the thing in the area you love most. But do the opposite with it, and the opposite will happen," instructed Lovestar. Star was confused, he did not hate the beast very much. But then he thought about it a bit, and realized there was nothing he hated more, at the moment. So he stretched to the top of the Starwave and waited. An upside-down trail appeared. Star shapeshifted his feet into points to stick on the trail, and walked upside down. The trail became more and more red, and Star saw a dark foggy humanoid. "What? Who are you?" asked Star. The humanoid did not answer, so Star shot a laser at it and moved on. He walked for a while and commented on the scenery, when he saw a metal square with a scratch on it. Star picked it up, then did a trick he made up to hide it in is body. He did the same with the potion, then walked more. There were warning signs. Star kept walking for a long time, then he saw a red mine/cage on the ground, so he stretched down to it. He started opening the cage and entering a new region, when Clockwork, Drillstar, and Lecter came in and stopped him. "What was that for?" asked Star. "I got more information on it. It says anyone who tries to defeat the beast will obviously lose. He has beast powers, Star," said Clockwork. "It's nothing I can't handle!" said Star. "Is there anyone I didn't beat?" asked Star. "We haven't met that many villains," said Lecter. "I have to save time, and the Starwave!" said Star. "I'll save time, something will happen, and the beast will be defeated. I'm sure of it," said Clockwork. "Drillstar, wanna come with?" "You bet!" said Drillstar, and him and Clockwork teleported away. Lecter created an electric eagle, and flew Star up on it. "I met all of my abilities. I thought they were aliens, but they were abilities. By the way," said Star, then he got the piece of metal and the love potion out of his body. "Where did you find this metal?" asked Lecter, examining it for a while. "On the way to the beast region. Why?" asked Star. "This is a sign that something will happen if someone tries to fix time. Something else has to be done first. Clockwork and Drillstar are in trouble!" exclaimed Lecter. Commercial break! "What kind of trouble?" asked Star. "Major trouble. Paradoxes could happen. Dinosaurs could still live, and invade several planets. The bad knights from the Medieval could defeat the good forces, and create bad technology! Galvan B could have never been created," ''said Lecter. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Star. "If I can work up a time machine, we can save them," said Lecter. "No time. Put a clock and elevator panel in me!" said Star, shapeshifting into a time machine shape. Lecter went and got some parts, and Star put them in his body. Lecter got in Star, and they time travelled to where Clockwork and Drillstar were. It looked like a purple Starwave, without any regions or abilities. "Guys! Don't save time! You have to defeat the Great Vulpimancer first!" yelled Lecter. "The Great Vulpimancer? Who's that?" asked Clockwork, freezing the beast in time. "Long ago, a Vulpimancer started lifting more than most, and become strong. He started a family, and a beast descended. The beast entered the Starwave and became the worst being there. A member of the family was the Great Vulpimancer, who did various things that would make time be the opposite of what people thought it would be. If the beast was stopped first, bad things would happen," explained Lecter. Then, the beast, who was powering up himself, broke the time freezing, and started attacking. Star immediately jumped into action with Coffeestar, who jumped into a nearby pond. Star shot coffee at the beast, who was jumping at him. The beast shapeshifted his fur into gills, then jumped into the pond and started attacking Star. Star started biting the beast's gills off. "Star, don't attack it too long!" yelled Lecter. "Well, guess what will happen if I don't!" yelled back Star, who changed the pond into a coffee pond. He shot firey coffee at the beast, knocking it out. He was about to shoot more, but Lecter lunged forward and stopped him. Star used his normal abilities and turned into his time machine mode. They all time travelled to the normal time. "Don't do something dangerous like that again," said Clockwork, and him, Lecter, and Drillstar left. "One day, I will go back to the Starwave, and defeat the beast to save my abilities. And that day shall be soon," claimed Star. '''The End' Abilities Used *Creatorstar *Coffeestar Characters *Star *Clockwork *Creatorstar *Fakestar *Speedstar *Lovestar *Drillstar *Lecter Villains *Beastial T. Rex *Beastial Pterodactyl *Beastial Triceratops *Beast Trivia *This is the first episode where Star entered the Starwave. *First appearances of Creatorstar and Coffeestar. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero